Fifteenth
by I'mChisaki
Summary: Natsume was forced by his mother and cousin to an Omiai. He has to meet 14 girls and date them just on one day! What's more? the one he love isnt one of them. Worse? she's getting married...to another man!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice (and if I do, I'll share it with my dear friend Chaertai, who celebrated her birthday yesterday~!)

_Beaaaa~ eypi bertdey! And again sori ito lang ang mabibigay kong gift, poorita ako dis summer eh. Eniwey BELATED~! _

_Kakantahan na lang kita, "Coz wen ur FIFTEEN, sambadi tells u dey lab u (AHLABYUH!) u gatta belib dem~" basta yun na pa yan._

**A/N**: _Omiai-_is a Japanese traditional custom in which unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage.

-O.o-

"Mom, I don't have to, it's a waste of time." Natsume Hyuuga managed to drive and pull over at the entrance of the company while talking to his mother at the phone. While his phone still stuck on his ear listening to his mother's rants and words of 'wisdom', he entered by the glass door and was greeted by a hug. "What the—"he tried to loosen the grip of the 'hugger'.

"Oh, hello? Natsume, dear, something wrong?" His mother asked worriedly on the other side of the line.

"No, it's nothing, mom. Just an annoying little girl," he said and pulled himself off of the 'annoying little girl'.

"Who—"

"I'm not annoying. And not a little girl! Oh, hi Auntie!" she shouted at his phone. Then she smiled sweetly at him.

"It's Chaertai, isn't she?"

"The one and only," he said, sighed then looked at his watch. "Mom, sorry, but I don't have the time. I have a meeting this morning."

"Okay. But please, honey, reconsider the Omiai, hmm?"

"All right, I'll think about it."

"Okay, bye honey. Mwah." Then the line was cut off. Leaving him looking at Chaertai who's still smiling, but this time he thought it was creepy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a dear cousin of mine." She blinked, and then smiled.

Chaertai Ajibana is his 14 turning 15 years old cousin. And he's her favorite cousin, she's always with him. Staring at him…smiling at him…he shuddered. The way she smiles today is different. A bad kind of different.

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"It's my birthday the day after tom. What you got for me?"

"Ahh, yeah, I forgot, sorry." She pouted but he just pinched her cheeks. "I'll buy you later, I promise. What do you want? A cat?"

"I already have a cat." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll buy you something. It'll be a surprise." He smiled at her and messed up her hair.

"Promise me you'll go to my party."

"I can't promise you that. It's…okay, okay, don't cry. I'll go."

"Promise?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"But, how about the Omiai?" He stopped on tracks. How did she— "Auntie told me."

"Oh, right. Mom."

"So?"

"So?" She just stared at him, waiting for another answer. "I'll think about it."

"Why? Don't you want to get married?"

"To a stranger? No. Besides, I'm still young. I'm just 29."

"Too old. You're old, old man."

"Haha, funny. So—"

"Go to that Omiai."

"Chaer—"

"I don't want a gift. I'll never take any gift from you until I turn 18."

"Just meet this random girl?"

She smiled. "Yes, and hey! What's wrong with it? It's just meeting them— her." She smiled sweetly.

Natsume narrowed his eyes. Something's up. Chaertai never wanted any other girl linked to him, beside him, or even breathe the air he's breathing. Except…

"Or you're still not over _her._" She asked one eyebrow up.

"Of course, I'm over _her._" He sighed. "Tell mom, I'll go."

"Yes! Bye Nat-kun!" She kissed him on his cheek then left.

Women are so complicated.

-O.o-

May 22nd. Elleayielle Restaurant. 9:30 am.

Natsume stood up and shaked hands with his 'date' for the day. "Hi, I'm Nobara Ibaragi." She smiled. "You're Natsume Hyuuga, right?" he nodded. "Ahh, the Hyuuga Enterprises, Hyuuga Inc. and so much more." She smiled again and suddenly he thought she was being sarcastic back there.

"If you wouldn't mind, I ordered us Tea and Strawberry cakes."

"Oh, yes I would. Let's sit down?" she smiled again. "I hate Strawberries."

Natsume awkwardly smiled. _Just bare with her, Natsume. After a few minutes, this date will be over and you're life will be back to normal…I think._ He thought before sitting. Then he stares at her. _ She looks like an Angel…except the halo part. She has thorns…and a fork. _He gulped as he looked at her hands gripping the fork, aiming at him. _A big fork, yikes._

"So, honey? How's the date?"

"It was…fun?"

"Natsume Hyuuga, tell me the truth." Even though he can't see her, he knew what his mother looks like now. Sophisticatedly, her hand's on her hips, the other holding her cell phone on her ear with a knotted forehead. That's always what she looks like whenever she knows he's lying.

"Okay, it wasn't. Our personality clashes. It's like fire and ice. Why did you want me to meet her? She wants to eat me up and at the same time, push me off a building!"

"Don't worry, dear. The next one should be a darling."

"Wait— what? The next one?"

"Yes, and if, again, you don't like her, There's a lot more to choose from."

"Wait, mom." He stopped, and then exhaled deeply. Controlling his temper. "How many are they?"

"Fif— fourteen."

"What the- Mom!"

"She should be there in a minute. Bye, dear, mwah!" The line cut off before he can protest. A voice interrupted him before he called his deranged mother again.

"Hi, uhm, Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga?" He looked at her and politely nods. "I'm Anna, Anna Umenomiya."

"Nice to meet you, take a sit."

She smiled shyly. "Thanks." She looks prim and proper. And moves like a lady.

_A darling, huh? _ "Would you like to order? Tea? Cake perhaps?"

"Ooh! I love sweets!" A lady, who turned childish for sweets.

"Hi Nat-kun~" Natsume opened his right eye then closed it again after seeing someone he doesn't want to see that day. "Hey!"

"Go away, Chaer. I'm so tired."

"Why? It's only the 9th."

"How did you—"

"I was sitting right at that corner of the resto. You didn't notice me, did you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Spying on me?"

"Nope, maybe. Kinda. But! I'm waiting for a friend, actually." Again, that creepy smile of hers. "So tell me about your dates."

"You saw them, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, First, wants to skin you alive, second, too childish, the next was so stiff, then two fan girls, one drooled the other fainted before you had the chance to talk, then another psychotic dudette, a twin— Ayumi and Kazumi who loves to fool you, and a slut who wanted to do it with you there and then. Uggh."

"See? Everything I put up with, just for you?"

"That's okay, Nat- kun."

Natsume slumped on his seat, "God, 5 more. I think I can't take it anymore."

"You can do it, Nat-kun!"

"Stop calling me Nat-kun."

"Why? _She_ called you Nat-kun, right?"

"Shut up." He closed his eyes again. "Go away, Chaertai."

"Whatever you say, you grumpy old man."

"_You're still not over her?"_

_Her._ The girl he met when he was on the stage of rebelling and fucking his life out. _Her,_ who instead of giving up like what his best friend, Ruka had done, decided to change him. _Her, _who didn't realize she did change him, hell; she made him fall in love with her. _Her, _who, when he just realized that she's the best thing that ever happened to him, just disappear like that!

_And Her,_ that up until now have never left his mind and his heart, ever. And He, who's still waiting for the girl who changed him. Who changed his Heart.

"Eherm." Someone cleared her throat. Natsume immediately stood up and about to smile when he saw who's his next…uh, date. "Hello, Hyuuga."

"Imai?" She smirked then sat down. "You're my date?"

"I supposed. But if you can see I'm here in front of you, sitting across the table. And we will do nothing but stare at other things." She called the waiter and ordered Tea.

"Huh." Natsume looked puzzled for a while but he sat down. "So…" Natsume began.

"I don't want to talk, Hyuuga."

Natsume kept his usual cool face in front of the Great Imai. "How much did my mother paid you?" There was no other way that Hotaru Imai will agree to have an Omiai with Natsume Hyuuga. This must be his mom's doing.

"Why?" Natsume can't help but notice a glint in her eyes while sipping on her Tea. There was something inside her head now, which he doesn't want to know. "Natsume-kun?" And now she stares deeply in his eyes. Staring at his soul,

Natsume gulped. It was like staring back at your predator. He composed himself. "I'll pay you double."

"Deal."

Natsume slumped on his seat. The Omiai is finally over. No more dates! No more crazy, psychotic, fan-girling girls. And Imai. No words can describe how..how… Yeah, and Imai.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not available anymore. And I'm dead tired, miss. If my mother sent you here, I;m sorry but I cant entertain you," Natsume said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but… Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga?" Natsume finally opened his eyes, and was greeted by the most beautiful brunette he ever seen. What's more? She was smiling and she looks like an angel.

"Mikan?" He suddenly bolted up " H-hey, uhh…" his hands was motioning something no one cant tell. In the end, he brushed it through his hair then smiled. "Hi." _Nice, so much for being cool, you idiot._

"Mikan giggled. After so many years of not seeing each other, today he was incredibly looking adorable. "Hi. Nice meeting you here."

"Yeah, uh sit?"

"Okay, thank you." Both of them sat down. "How are you? It's been years! And what's with 'I'm not available anymore?'"

Natsume was a bit distracted by her smile causing for his late reactions. "Well, uhm. Yeah, I'm fine. And about that… well my mom and my cousin forced me…on an Omiai."

"Ohh," she smiled. And Natsume was dazed. He just thought that he'll never see that Angelic smile of hers.

"How about you? What is Mikan Yukihara doing at a high class restaurant like this?" he teased, he knows she doesn't like rich things much, though her family is one of the highest elite.

"Well, first of all, I'm not a Yukihara anymore."

"What?" _is she..is she…married?_

**DUN DUN DUN! (Haha, just ignore this.)**

**Happy Birthday, Chaer! (**_**waley lang,haha)**_

"I'm now Mikan Sakura." She shrugged, not knowing that she's killing a young lad across her bit by bit. "My mother remarried."

"What?"

"Yes! I can say she's happy with him." She shrugged again. Natsume finally breathe. _So it was her mother, thank goodness._ "An I'm here because I'm meeting someone." She looked around.

"Meeting someone?"

"Yeah, my friends, back in high school, remember? Chisaki, Eisen, Chiaki, Tristan, Hotaru, Koko, Sumire, Yuu… well they're a lot so…" she smiled. "And you too!"

"Yeah." _I could stay for a while…_

"Want to go to another table?" she asked pointing at a table for 15 persons or less. "Lets wait for them there."

"Okay." They went to the table, with Mikan happily talking while walking and Natsume smiling at Mikan. Well, Fate? How about a twist?

"Ah!" Mikan tripped; fortunately Natsume caught her on time. "Oh my… I'm sorry…" Mikan caught her breath as she stare at those beautiful tantalizing crimson eyes that drown her into depths. The same eyes she loved before.

And Natsume just couldn't believe that he was holding the girl he treasured, the girl he cherished. The only girl he truly loved._ This time, everything will be right. No more complications, I promise as I stare at your beautiful innocent hazel eyes… I'll love you forever. I love you…_

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?" _I'm going to confess to her, right now._

"I'm…I'm getting married."

"What?"

And that was… the twist of fate.

-O.o-

"Natsume! Wake up!" he groaned. "Natsume! You'll be in big trouble. Hurry and wake up! It's our cousin's birthday in a hour!"

He sat up and was blinded by the afternoon sunlight. "Uggh. What time is it?" he adjusted his eyesight and found his sister on his room.

"Its already past 12 in the afternoon, 's birthday? Hello?"

"Past.. ughh, my head hurts." Natsume clutched his head.

"Ack, your room's a mess. And what time did you came home last night?" Aoi sniffed. "And what is that smell?...Alcohol? Nii-chan!"

"Shut up, Aoi."

"Ugh, Nii, what happened? Ever since high school, you never get drunk."

"Nothing happened." Natsume stood up and went to the bathroom, kicking everything on his way.

Aoi just smirked at her brother and left his room. _And he probably wont know what will happen._

Natsume opened the shower. He washed his face first at the sink.

"_I'm…I'm getting married."_

He suddenly punched the wall beside him. _How did that happened? Damnit! _He stared at himself at the mirror. Anger, pain and sadness were on his eyes. The only chance he had and it was gone. The only chance to make her his, the chance that can make him happy. One moment she was in his arms, the next she was gone. Off with another man she'll be with forever.

He punched the wall again. _And you just let her slip through your fingers. _He closed his eyes and exhaled. _What should I do?_

-O.o-

Natsume entered a 5-star hotel. Chaertai's birthday party takes place on the hotel's 5-star restaurant. A waiter greeted him, take off his coat and took him inside. He first notices the huge magnificent chandelier and the elegant elite atmosphere. There was a big buffet table on the center of the restaurant; waiter and waitresses are roaming around offering what kind of food they got.

Natsume looked around and found his cousin smiling and greeting the guests. Chaertai met her cousin's gaze, she immediately excused herself and ran off to him.

"Nat-kun!" she hugged him. "Good to see you here!"

"Happy Birthday, Chaertai. I still brought you a gift," Natsume said as he let go off of his cousin, and give her the present.

"Aww. You shouldn't have. But! Thank you, thank you for coming too." She smiled and he thought again she gave him one of her creepy smiles. This time he thought it meant, 'I know something you don't'. "And here I am thinking that you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" she shrugged then point. "I invited her too, didn't know she'll bring someone." Natsume's eyes looked at where she pointed and saw… Mikan standing beside Koko and talking to a dark blue-haired guy, Natsume didn't know.

"Who's he?" Natsume asked, gritting his teeth. If this is the guy she'll marry, well, hell break loose.

"He's Kokoro Yome—"

"I'm not talking about Koko da idiot."

"Hey! That is so rude—"

"Answer me."

"Okay sheesh, first, would you please let go of that wine glass, you might break it. It cost a fortu— hey! Nat!" Natsume couldn't control his anger anymore, he let go of the glass and walk towards Mikan. Glaring at the guy she's talking to

"Oh, hi! Natsume." Mikan smiled. Natsume blinked, with just a smile his anger disappeared like…poof. "Uhm, this is Tsubasa Andou, he's my senpai back at Tokyo University. Senpai, this is Natsume Hyuuga he's—"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Wha—"

Tsubasa smirked. "Really? As far as I know, she already has a fiancé."

"Yeah, me."

"Natsume, senpai—"

"She didn't mention it was you. I think she said Tsubasa Andou, oh wait, it's me."

Natsume gave Tsubasa the darkest glare he could give. If his glare could kill, Tsubasa should be 6-feet underground now. But it didn't so he could just kill him with his bare hands. He didn't care if he could go to jail, or everyone is staring at them now, he didn't care at all. As long as Mikan Sakura is his…and his alone. He may not die for her, but he'll kill just for her. Just to have her. Just to let him have her. He would not let another 12 years pass. This is his time.

"Natsu—ah!" he didn't lay a finger on Tsubasa. Instead of killing him, he kneeled right in front of him.

"Please," he begged. "Please, just give me Mikan."

"Natsume." Though he can't see her. He knows Mikan is gaping at him.

"I beg you. I just want to have her. I waited 12 long damn years."

"Why?"

"Why?" Natsume looked up. "You asked why? isn't it obvious? I love her."

"Huh? Sorry, didn't hear you."

Natsume stood up, clutch Tsubasa's collar and with all of his might, he shouted, "I LOVE HER! I LOVE MIKAN SAKURA!" and then there was silence inside the restaurant. No one dared to talk. Well except for our little annoying birthday celebrant.

"So?" Chaertai said, an eyebrow lifted.

"What?"

"So, you love her…then?"

"I'll…I'll…"

"You'll? You know Mikan's already engaged…"

Natsume glared at his cousin. "We'll elope."

"What?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Actually, we'll elope now." Nastume caught Mikan's arms and pulled her. This is it, after tonight, after this incredible stunt, whatever Mikan would say, he'll confess properly. He would not let go of her.

Mikan laughed. Natsume stopped walking and turned to her. "Natsume, were too old for eloping, stop this." She smiled sweetly at him. "Besides, Chaertai has announcements to make."

"Okay, hey! Everybody! Chaertai stood up at a stage. She was talking on a mic. "Sorry for that scene, Nat-kun, you old man! You're ruining my party!"

Mikan pulled him and hugged his arms. Natsume's confused. _What's going on?_

"Anyway, I have an announcement. Okay, this day, were not just celebrating my birthday. We are all here to congratulate Mikan and my idiot of a cousin Natsume! For their engagement!"

"Our what?"

Mikan giggled. "Engagement. My fiancé was you. Is you and always will be you. You big dummy!" Mikan playfully punched Natsume's head.

"Wait, what?" he looked at Mikan. "Explain."

"I'm actually your fifteenth yesterday. Your mother gather 14 girls to meet you up yesterday. She was certain that you'll choose someone from them. But then, she saw me and added me to those girls but since you all know it'll only be 14. they set up that there will be a 'reunion' but the truth was they're going to ditch the reunion stuff and we'll be alone together. But you ditched me too."

"Well you said you're getting married, I got angry and left. I drowned myself with alcohol, you know."

"That part, I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "Natsume, actually, I knew that you're in love with me when we were in high school and I was equally devastated when I left you. And leaving the one I actually love alone. Well it pained me too. And for years, I tried to come home and see you again. My friends told me to wait for you to confess. I got tired of waiting and well that 'I'm getting married' part. I thought you'll get jealous and confess." After that she smiled. Natsume just stared at her. "Natsume?" Mikan bit her lip. She was worried that he'll get angry or something.

"You all planned this?" He asked and looked around.

"Well, Chaertai for most parts." Natsume looked at Chaertai, beckoning her to come closer. She did.

"I'm… sorry?"

"And him?" He pointed Tsubasa.

"Part of the plan too. The last option to make you jealous. The fake fiancé." Mikan explained, Natsume stared at her more.

Chaertai nudged Natsume. "What are you doing? Kiss her, hug her! Whatever!" Natsume obliged. He hugged Mikan, his face buried on her hair.

"That was so embarrassing," he whispered.

"That's okay. I love you, anyway."

Natsume smiled. "I love you too, so much."

"Best fifteenth birthday, ever."

_THE END. _

-O.o-

_CHAERTAIIIIIIIIIIII~ HAPI HAPI! BERTDEY! (Belated haa? __)_

_Hihintayin ko ang sunod na chapters sa story mo ha? _

Oh yeah, Everyone~ please read my friends story Mikan's Village and leave a review she'll appreciate it sooo much~

(.net/s/7004676/1/Mikans_Village)

Thank you for reading~


End file.
